


Tender Moments

by Twilight_Archangel



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Broness, Cuddling, Friendship, Other, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Archangel/pseuds/Twilight_Archangel
Summary: Dick decides to sneak into Wally's house in the middle of the night to prank his best friend. However, he discovers something about his best friend that makes him love him even more. How can Wally be so adorable? - Not really a Birdflash unless you want it to be.





	Tender Moments

**_ Tender Moments _ **

 

Dick Grayson was not a stalker.

 

He really wasn’t.

 

He just wanted to give his best friend a fright in the middle of the night. He was sent by Batman to a mission near Keystone City, and now that it is out of the way, why not sneak into Wally’s house and creep him out for fun? It would be a waste not to visit the speedster after all. Oh, maybe he should dye his hair pink as he sleeps. It would be hilarious. Or maybe he should fill his bed with fake spiders and record the reaction on the morning.

 

Yeah, not a stalker. At all.

 

Using his super amazing acrobatic skills, he jumped into Wally’s room through the window. He hoped no one would see him and call the cops. It would be awkward.

 

As soon as he entered Wally’s room, the boyish smell of his best friend his nose. It was like a mix of cinnamon and dirty socks. It was so weird. Dick couldn’t help but snicker, this was going to be so amazing.

 

He crept into the room and looked at the sleeping speedster. He was curled against the pillows, his eyes resting like a good looking angel.

 

Dick was about to initiate his pranks when he noticed something.

 

Wally’s left thumb was plopped into his mouth, and he was sucking it and gurgling babyishly. Dick was agape as he watched his best friend do something so babyish. He couldn’t help but snicker. He had to take a picture. Now!

 

Using his wrist computer, he took a snapshot of Wally sucking his thumb. He couldn’t decide whether it was adorable or hilarious. Dick couldn’t help but want to lunge forward and hug him, because he did looked quite cute. He had never seen a sixteen year old suck his thumb before. And he has seen everything!

 

Not only was Wally sucking his thumb, but he had a stuffed dog wrapped around his arm. That was it. Wally was just too much.

 

Dick decided to let him be and turned around when he accidentally bumped against the bed, his little toe screamed. And he did too. A little.

 

Wally’s eyes darted open and he saw Dick, or rather, Robin, at the end of his bed. Wally realized his best friend was staring at him as he sucked his thumb. He quickly yanked it off and sat up in the bed. “Dude, what… the hell?”

 

“Wally! Hey!” said Dick humorously. “I was just coming to visit you, you know…”

 

“At 4AM in the morning?” asks Wally, deadpanning.

 

“Yeah, it’s a good time for a surprise visit,” said Dick with shrug. “I actually wanted to pull a prank on you. But you looked so freaking adorable sucking your thumb… I didn’t have the heart to wake you up!”

 

Wally blushed scarlet. “I… frack. You saw it.”

 

“Yep, it was so cute,” says Dick, trying to conceal his snicker. “Do you need a baby bottle to sleep too?”

 

“Shut up, jerk,” says Wally as he rolls his eyes. “It’s just… I’ve done it all my life. It’s… I know, it’s lame. But it helps me relax and sleep. I… well, it’s going to sound dumb so I won’t say anything else. You’ll just make fun of me.”

 

Dick looked at him confused. “Hey man, come on, I was just joking. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

 

Wally sighed. “Okay, here it goes. When I suck my thumb and cuddle with my stuffed dog… I don’t know, I feel like a loved and innocent little kid. After everything we face on missions, I kind of fell the need to regress like that. To keep my sanity. I know, it’s stupid…”

 

Dick looked at him surprised. He had never imagined that of Wally, and yet, he could relate. He too knew how burdening can some missions be. “Hey, it’s alright Walls. It makes sense.”

 

“It does?” says Wally ashamed. “So you’re not embarrassed?”

 

“Hell now, we all cope differently,” says Dick as he sits by Wally’s bed. “Besides, it’s kinda cool knowing that my older best friend is actually a little kid inside. Now you can’t mock me anymore because I’m younger!”

 

Wally snorts at that. “Yeah, I guess…”

 

“Hey, buddy,” says Dick slowly. “Do you want to… um… snuggle? No homo.”

 

Wally blinks. “Really, Dick?”

 

“Yeah, I mean… we’re best friends and you just admitted that you like being coddled. I guess it would be nice…”

 

Wally blushes. “Yeah, it would.”

 

“Come here, Kid Idiot,” says Dick as he scoots next to Wally on his bed and wraps his arms around him, snuggling him. Wally takes a couple of second before he relaxes on Dick’s arms, eventually cuddling against his chest. He closes his eyes and puts his thumb into his mouth and starts sucking. For Wally, it is the very definition of comfort and happiness. He had his best friend holding him, and it was bliss.

 

Dick saw that Wally was falling asleep on his arms. Not exactly like he pictured this night to go. But he didn’t complain. He just rubbed Wally’s hair as tenderly as he could.

 

“Sleep tight, you big baby,” says Dick and smiles.

 

Yeah, what else is a best friend for?

 


End file.
